


The Morality of the Karasuno Libero

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's when Nishinoya realizes that he's been staring at Hinata that he also realizes what a horrible person he really is.





	The Morality of the Karasuno Libero

**Author's Note:**

> I must implore you: If you consider asking for an 'update' (this is a oneshot) or a 'sequel' (again, a oneshot) please, PLEASE, check my profile. I don't want to delete yet another fic because someone failed to notice my policy.

It's when Nishinoya realizes that he's been staring at Hinata that he also realizes what a horrible person he really is. The thought drops into his stomach like a big ball of lead, sickening him and making him want nothing more than to curl up and die.

He watches as Kageyama kisses Hinata's cheek (as a reward for his recent serve) and he tears his eyes away, wishing he could take Kageyama's place.

He's a terrible person.

* * *

Kageyama is oblivious to his feelings, of course. He trusts Nishinoya enough to leave him alone with Hinata when he can't stay behind to clean for one reason or another.

Nishinoya takes advantage of that trust. He knows he is, he knows that's what he's doing. And he hates himself for it.

But he can't stop.

Recently, it feels like Kageyama has been leaving them behind more and more, but Nishinoya can't find it in himself to complain. Not when he gets to stay behind, chattering away to Hinata.

Pretending, if only for a little while, that Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Kageyama and I are going on a picnic tomorrow."

...Until he mentions shit like that.

"That so?" Nishinoya forces himself to say, forces himself to sound casual. "Sounds like fun."

"Actually," Hinata says, "I was wondering if-"

Nishinoya puts away the last ball, and immediately interrupts Hinata with, "See you on Monday!"

And then he books it out of the gym as fast as he can, ignoring Hinata calling after him.

He's a truly terrible person.

* * *

That's the last time Nishinoya lets Kageyama leave them alone. After that, whenever the first years have cleaning duty - when he knows Kageyama will try to dump his part on Nishinoya - he's sure to slip out alongside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

It doesn't make him feel good, not by a longshot, but he does it.

Luckily for him, no one notices this.

Until it's his and Asahi's turn to clean up, and Hinata approaches Asahi. "I can take over for you," Nishinoya hears Hinata say. "If you want."

Nishinoya is so, so ashamed of the way he storms up to Hinata with the glare set on his face. "No! Go away!"

Hinata flinches, eyes wide at the look on Nishinoya's face. "What?! Why?!"

"Because I said so! Just go home with-with your stupid boyfriend! Just go!"

The entire gym goes silent.

Nishinoya runs.

* * *

"What was that about?" Asahi asks.

He's come over to check on Nishinoya, and it's something that, yes, he appreciates. But he also hates it because no one can know about how terrible he is.

"I don't know what you mean," he responds. Asahi frowns.

He knows he's lying.

Nishinoya glares. Asahi frowns. And they stare at each other, silent, each one waiting for the other to give.

"Nishi-"

"No! I can't! I can't do this!"

He can't. He truly, truly can't.

"Why not?" Asahi asks, gentle and careful like he always is.

Why couldn't Nishinoya like Asahi? At least he's not dating anyone.

But no. He likes Hinata. Stupid, friendly, fun, outgoing Hinata.

"I hate myself," Nishinoya whispers. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he did, and now Asahi looks horrified.

So he tells. He tells Asahi about how terrible he is, and he's crying, sobbing, waiting for Asahi to call him out on how horrible he is.

He doesn't of course, because this is Asahi. He just looks at Nishinoya with the most pitying expression he's ever been on the receiving end of.

And it hurts.

* * *

"I heard you like me," Hinata says.

Nishinoya freezes, and immediately his mind thinks of what would be the easiest way for him to murder Asahi.

"That's good," Hinata says, "because I like you, too."

...What.

"What."

"I like you too," Hinata repeats. "I was wondering, in fact, if you would-"

"Hinata!" Nishinoya snaps, forcing himself to keep his voice low. "You have a boyfriend!"

Hinata blinks, like he's confused by the statement.

"Kageyama knows I like you. He knows I love him. He's fine with me dating both of you." He blinks again. "Are you fine with it?"

Nishinoya opens his mouth, and then promptly shuts it, because he has no idea how he can respond. He's certain that this is a prank.

"We'd have to discuss it together," Hinata adds, even though Nishinoya hasn't responded. "We've gotta talk about boundaries and dates and stuff. But he said that if you like me back, he's open to it. I asked him myself." He pauses. "He's even been trying to get us alone. Haven't you noticed?"

Nishinoya's heart is racing. Kageyama was doing that on purpose.

"C-can I kiss you?" he asks, because it's the only thing he can think of right now.

Hinata appears to think about it for a moment. "Hey, Kageyama!" he shouts to the setter across the gym. "Is it okay if Nishinoya kisses me?" The question turns the heads of all their teammates, but Kageyama appears unfazed.

"Shut up, dumbass!" he shouts back, and then he tosses a ball straight into Tsukishima's head for laughing.

"That means yes," Hinata translates. He beams, then, looking back to Nishinoya. "On the cheek or on the lips?"

"Ch-cheek," Nishinoya chokes out. He doesn't think he'd be able to survive it if he kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata turns his head, presenting his cheek. Nishinoya blushes a dark red. He leans close, and plants a half-second kiss right in the middle of Hinata's cheek. Then he jumps back, as if expecting someone to attack him for doing it.

Instead, Hinata's smile widens. "Kageyama and I are going to the movies tomorrow," he says. "And I was wondering if you'd want to join."

Mindlessly, Nishinoya nods.

 

 

 

 


End file.
